


Sore Necks and Black Veins

by Comice_pear



Series: Works I have written for my Literature class [1]
Category: Zero Repeat Forever - G.S Prendergast
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Choking, Dead People, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Major Character Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comice_pear/pseuds/Comice_pear
Summary: What if Raven died while in the stadium?
Series: Works I have written for my Literature class [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218005





	Sore Necks and Black Veins

**Author's Note:**

> this is another story that i had to write for my literature class, I really like this one. I think this is the only fanfic for this fandom on AO3. Go read the original book which is Zero Repeat Forever by Gabrielle S. Prendergast, it's one of my favourite books :)  
> This story if read with the book will make sense but it won’t flow bc I had to make it readable without the book for the sake of my teacher

I can’t see my hand in front of my face. Feeling around I try to find my match box. Igniting a match, I can now make out my surroundings. This new dim light allows me to see the bodies lining the seats nearest to me, black veins and tears on all of them. _Did_ _they use gas?_

The match quickly burns and singes my fingers, I reflexively drop it. Behind me I hear the distant sound of boots coming up the stadium stairs. Instinctively I drop to my knees and begin to crawl along the row. Finding an empty seat, I pull my hood over my head. Hunching over, I try to hide myself as best I can.

Just as I drape a body over me, doors bust open and beams of light rake over the walls and stands. The lights illuminate the stands and they are packed with bodies. There might be hundred and even thousands there, each sporting black veins and tears. None of the bodies have decayed, but that’s an unsurprising fact by now. All these people dead on the day of the invasion, they didn’t even know what was happening.

Heavy footsteps go past me on the stairs and I slowly turn my head to try and look. There’s a Nahx at the end of the row looking at me with his black glassy eyes. I feel my heart drop and I struggle to keep my breathing low. I will him to leave but, he doesn’t. In a moment of optimism, I think that this Nahx may be the same one from the trailer, but that optimism quickly drains away when he aims his torch at me. I throw myself to the floor as two darts pierce the body draped on me. Crawling away as fast as I can, I make my way to the stairs. I scamper up the stairs as fast as I can, all the while hearing darts hit the stairs behind me.

Jumping the railing, I trip, landing face first on the cold concrete. I shake the fuzz from my mind as I scramble for my knife but the Nahx lunges, wrenching my arm away. I feel a sharp blazing pain in my shoulder along with a loud pop. I throw a punch at his neck, aiming for the weak spot. His grip loosens for a second and I flip us.

Using my newfound freedom, I drag myself away, trying to gain my bearings. The pain in my shoulder and head worsen the more I move. Glancing behind me, I see the Nahx moving once again. His head snaps towards me and he lunges, knife in hand. Screaming I kick at him and as he plunges the knife into my leg. Wrenching it out he grabs me. I try to punch at him again, but he grabs my arm and clenches down. Screaming in pain I try to lift my other arm, but it hangs uselessly ay me side.

All the Nahx’s torches are now trained on us, bathing me and my attacker in light. Shoving me to the floor he climbs atop of me, pinning my legs in the process. The Nahx looms above me, his gas mask like face so close that I can hear the mechanical buzzing of his breath.

“you don’t have to do this, just let me go,” I plead.

He doesn’t reply, of course he doesn’t, Nahx can’t talk. He grabs my neck and clenches down, hard. I try to get him off me as my breath is cut off. I claw at my neck and try to roll him off but he’s too strong. I claw with more desperation, feeling the blood run down my neck from the self-inflicted wounds.

With little breath left I start to see dark spots in my vision. I hear gunshots from a human gun in the distance and I know that I should be worried for them but as the spots get bigger, all I can think about is the pain in my chest. I keep clawing and wriggling but my attempts get sluggish along with my thoughts as the Nahx’s hands tighten even more. I close my eyes as all my thoughts float away along with the pain. A part of my brain wills me to live but I don’t think I can.

_The falling stars are what gave it away, it just looked different to the normal meteor showers. As more fell away from the sky a loud warping engine sounded. I thought it was a low flying jet, but the sound was off. A nervousness settled in my stomach as the lighted flickered off. Communication lines went down not soon after, the phone service and internet. We later found out that this had happened across the world. We learned that ships had descended from the sky and killed many, leaving black veins in their wake. This is the day life ended as we know it._

I feel euphoric, all the weight lifts of my chest, my body going with it. A sharp blinding light makes me clench my eyes but then I feel nothing, I think nothing, I am nothing. 


End file.
